Takasugi Shinsaku
Takasugi Shinsaku is one of the main characters within BAKUMATSU. His partner, Katsura Kogoro, have been sent to a different alternate reality where the current government no longer exists after an important artifact is stolen. History Takasugi Shinsaku is from Chosu and is allied with the region's government. He graduated from Shoka Sonjuku school, which was led by Yoshida Shoin. He attended the school with Katsura Kogoro, which where the two became best friends. Appearance Has medium length brown hair with yellow eyes and wears red colored clothing in general leaving his waist showing. His weapon of choice is a katana sword. Personality Shinsaku is a brash young man and a skilled swordsman. His rash decision making and improvised schemes often lead to him and Kogoro ending up in precarious situations, like when the two were immediately captured when sneaking aboard a ship to steal a powerful artefact. However, his quick thinking usually escapes from these undesirable predicaments as well. Shinsaku holds a great deal of respect for his former master, Shoin. Thanks to his teachings, Shinsaku is idealistic, will always follow his dreams, and fight for his sense of justice. However, he's not above using trickery or deception to get what he wants, like stealing clothes to sneak into an enemy facility or using bombs to fend off enemies when backed into a corner. Role in Bakumatsu: Crisis Episode 1 Alongside Katsura he says goodbye to their hometown of Hagi again, they were entrusted to return time to its original and rightful flow when it was corrupted by the chronometer so they both intend to make their way through Suo today to make it to Bizen. Walking through the town of Kyoto they observe how the townspeople have been freed from Mugensai’s oppression, only no one is around and Susanoo castle ahead has been rebuilt. Cracks in the sky appear and the Chronometer is spotted through one of them before the Shinsengumi come across them who are pursuing the Chronometer. When that disappears, Kondo orders their capture to which Saito and Okita among other members comply. Their master is Mugensai the Second and bound with rope they are brought before him. After hearing a proclamation that he intends to and sentenced to death. Annoyed that he cannot escape his bindings in his cell, he looks up to see Hyou and Kasumi appear and they are able to escape by a secret exit. Coming across Susumu who has been waiting for them they escape to Yoshinobu's estate where Seimei and the emperor are also present. The holes in the sky are described as rifts in space-time that were created by the Chronometer, but when raised Shinsaku does not think anyone amongst the Shinsengumi would have the ability to sense the device. He asks whether they could use the Chronometer to restore time to what it is supposed to be. Searching for it on a bridge with Kogoro and Susumu, he has it pointed out that Commodore Perry's ship is heading straight towards them. Spotting the Chronometer itself in a rift above it, he then comes across a second member of the Susanoo, a man called Miyamoto Musashi. With him announcing his intent to kill them, Shinsaku tells Kogoro to go onwards electing himself to fight with Susumu beside him. The commander manages to gain the advantage over them both, until Ryouma arrives and using a pistol, shoots one of their assailants swords breaking it. Izou has also joined the battle and Shinsaku ends it in their favour by cutting across Musashi where he disappears back to his own time and he thanks the new arrivals for saving him. Running to catch up with Kogoro who has boarded the ship and close to the Chronometer, Shinsaku shouts for him to get out of there when he see's a huge space time rift appear that the ship is sailing towards. When Kogoro fails to retrieve it, Shinsaku does not care, telling Kogoro all that matters is that he is safe. Episode 2 Investigating links to ghostly fires, Shinsaku is with Kogoro and Susumu as they come across the Shinsengumi. They take refuge in a hideout under the soba shop with Ryouma and Izou. Eating with Kogoro he says of course he is going to correct the course of time saying they have inherited master Shoin's will to turn it back to it's true and rightful flow. He agrees power should be taken fair and square otherwise it is not reasonable. With a huge flying temple on fire descending on Kyoto though a space time rift, Shinsaku heads to it to search for the Chronometer and asks Kogoro to rescue the townspeople. Falling from the roof he looks up to see Isami there as well. They both share declarations that the other will die and claim the Chronometer for themselves. During their fight Shinsaku is punched and tells Isami that he fights dirty like Hijikata yet their fight is postponed when the Chronometer disappears. When Kogoro find him he comments that he does not seem disappointed that it escaped again. Episode 3 Due to his fear of ghosts Kogoro covers for him in investigating a tiger spirit. Kiss okita = Category:Main Characters Category:Males